MARRYING THE ENEMY
by MaryPark
Summary: AU: Merlin and Arthur are heirs to the Emrys and Albion Industries. In here, Arthur is proper, and very good, while Merlin is a BAD boy. They hate each other, but they need to put that aside since they're getting... MARRIED. MERLIN/ARTHUR
1. Chapter 1: THE NEWS

CHAPTER 1: THE NEWS

(AU: I DON'T OWN MERLIN, AND THE FOLLOWING EVENTS ARE MERELY FICTIONAL AND THE EVENTS NEVER OCCURRED IN REAL LIFE).

Merlin groaned when his butler opened the curtains, and the sunlight came filling his whole room.

"James, mind you not doing that for me? It's Saturday morning for crying out loud." Merlin grabbed his other pillow and covered his face with it.

"Milord, rise and shine because today is a meaningful day for you." His butler shook Merlin's shoulders, and grabbed the pillow away from Merlin, but Merlin was pulling it back.

"James, give me twenty more minutes alright?" he groaned.

"Master Merlin, your twenty minutes is not twenty minutes. It ends up being two hours." He argued. "I will time you, and if you're not up by then, then I will tell Lady Hunith about this." He threatened.

"Can't you think of something else to threaten me by?" Merlin whined, but he was up after hearing his mother's name. Hearing his mother's name made him cringe, and terrified.

In Arthur's house, the young man was already awake even before his butler went inside.

"Good Morning Richard." He greeted him, and handed him the book Richard gave him the day before. "It was a very good book." He smiled.

"Master, you're already done with it?" his butler couldn't believe how his master read the book that fast; it was a pretty thick book.

"I couldn't put it down. Each chapter was a cliffhanger, and I terribly wanted to know what happens next." He explained. "Anyways, why are you here so early? It's Saturday morning."

"Ah, well, your physical trainer was dismissed by your father because you there are people coming milord." Richard explained and Arthur got it right away.

Back at Merlin's house, Hunith gasped when he saw her oldest son in a proper suit.

"Now this suits you more than your usual casual attires that screams: BAD BOY." She was proud.

"What's the occasion anyways?" Merlin asked stopping midway because he was uncomfortable wearing a suit.

"It's a surprise, and your father should be the one to say it. Merlin please promise me that you will behave in their house." Hunith warned while pointing a finger at him.

"Yes, mother."

In their limousine, Merlin, Balinor, Hunith, William (his brother here), and Freya (his sister) were sitting to their usual spots, and Merlin couldn't be more bored that he grabbed his red Dr. Dre's headphones and put his rock music.

"Freya, stop giggling over there." Hunith hissed at her daughter.

"I can't stop giggling after finding out what Merlin is up for." Freya giggled once more, and Merlin just looked at her with furrows brows.

"You're such a creepy sister, Freya." He muttered and put the music louder.

"How can they be such complete opposites?" William sniggered in amusement. "I mean, Merlin is so… bad, and Arthur is so… good."

"Shush!" Hunith hissed at William. "He doesn't know yet."

Arthur, his sister Morgana, Uther, and Ygraine waited for the arrival of the Emrys, unknown to Arthur of course by their mansion's entrance steps.

"Father, who are the guests? Why did I not know of this until this morning?" Arthur wondered, while Morgana and Ygraine hid a smile.

"It passed my mind. I'm sorry, son." Uther lied.

"Of course, father. It is alright because I have days where I do not remember everything that I do or needs to remember." Arthur politely answered.

The limousine finally pulled up their driveway, and Uther smiled. The Pendragon's driver approached the door and opened it for their guests.

"Uther." Balinor got out of the limousine first, and reached his two hands at Uther for an embrace.

"Balinor!" Uther chuckled and gladly took his embrace. They both chuckled and pulled away from each other. "Welcome to our humble abode."

"Of course."

Ygraine and Hunith planted cheek-to-cheek kisses at each other, and chatted a little.

"Don't tell me Merlin is here." Arthur's mood became down all of a sudden when he saw a dashing man stepping out of the limousine with his spiked hair, and dashing suit.

"Arthur." Merlin said his name with a hint of hatred.

"Merlin." He spat back.

"Merlin, it's been a while." Morgana gave Merlin an embrace, and Merlin pulled away afterwards.

"How is my lovely best friend? How was Paris?" Merlin flashed his boyish smile, and glanced at Arthur for a moment and back to Morgana.

"Excellent of course, but I wanted you to be there with me."

"Well, sorry about that by the way. Maybe next time?"

"Definitely, when you're my brother-in-law." Morgana winked.

"Stop staying that because Arthur is not my type. I would rather be straight, than marry Arthur." Merlin looked directly at Arthur to tease him.

"Well, I should say the same. I'd rather marry a woman than a man that is as bad-mannered like you." Arthur was more than mad; he was furious.

"You know, you like me." Merlin flashed his smile again, and Arthur inwardly blushes.

"Come on kids, we shall go inside for brunch." Uther suggested, and they all went inside to eat.

"Merlin, sit beside Arthur." Hunith said in absolute authority.

"But mom I—" even before Merlin could finish, Hunith gave him the stare. Merlin couldn't argue back, and just sat beside Arthur.

"So you're scared of your mother." Arthur whispered to piss him off.

"I am. And you should piss off." Merlin sternly said, and gave him a cold gaze.

"Shut up, Merlin." Arthur sat down, and put the cloth napkin on his lap.

"Really now?" Merlin smirked, and Arthur gasped when he felt something warm on top of his clothed member. "Did you say something?"

Arthur looked at Merlin with the blankest expression, and he couldn't say anything more.

"I thought you said something." Merlin finally got his hands off him, and smiled.

"Kids, we are here today to tell you something about the joining of our two families as a family." Balinor started to speak.

"Family?" Arthur raised a brow. "You don't suppose William and Morgana right?" Arthur is gay, and his family knows it. They couldn't possibly ask him to marry Freya.

"No! Heavens no!" Ygraine giggled elegantly. "You and Merlin, my dear."

SILENCE…

"WHAT?" both the young men stood up, and stared at their parents and then at each other. "HIM? MARRY HIM?"


	2. Chapter 2: THE PARENT'S TRAP PART 1

CHAPTER 2: THE PARENT'S TRAP PART 1

(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MERLIN, AND THE CHARACTED DEPICTED ARE MERELY FICTIONAL. THE FOLLOWING EVENTS NEVER OCCURRED, BUT WE SURE WISHED IT DID. ENJOY, AND PLEASE FOLLOW, AND LEAVE COMMENTS. THANKS.)

"MARRY HIM?" Merlin and Arthur both looked at each other, and gulped.

"Dad, you can't be serious!"

"Are you guys thinking straight? Have you guys turned mad or something?"

Both Arthur and Merlin started talking to their family simultaneously.

"Shush!" Uther stood up after giving out a roaring voice. "Arthur and Merlin please do sit down." Uther glared at the two, and both started sitting down slowly.

"Merlin and Arthur we all know that both of you are gay, and do not have current boyfriends." Ygraine smiled at her son, and then turned to Merlin. "Merlin is a lovely kid Arthur, and if you were to marry someone then I would pick Merlin as my son-in-law."

"But mother, you do know that Merlin and I do not get along." Arthur said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"That's ludicrous!" Hunith spoke this time around. "Merlin and you were best friends before! You and he drifted apart after college, but you and he were once friends. We believe that it's still not too late."

"By getting us married?" Merlin shot his brow up, and looked at his father. "Father, you can't be serious."

"I am, and we are." Balinor spoke in a stern voice. "Uther and I are very pleased by this, and we cannot wait for our companies to merge as one. Most importantly, however, is to have our two families as one."

"I can marry Morgana then." Merlin said out of desperation, making Morgana spat the wine she was drinking.

"WHAT?" she grabbed her table napkin, and wiped the excess wine on her face. "Merlin, you and I cannot work ever!"

"It's final, and we won't hear about this anymore. Your engagement will be announced in two month's time; I suggest that both of you will be able to respect our decisions by then, and get along well." Uther finally ended the conversation, and sat down, grabbed his glass wine, and drank.

"Excuse me. I lost my appetite." Arthur stood up, and put his napkin on top of the china.

"I did too." Merlin followed, and both went somewhere around the mansion.

"Ugh! What are we to do with those boys? Why can't they just admit their feelings already?" Hunith was frustrated, and so were the others.

"Their ego won't let them." Morgana smirked, and drank wine. "Butler James, please replace the china and the silverwares. I'm going to eat." She kindly asked their butler.

"Of course, milady." He leaned in, and started cleaning up.

"I do want them to be happy, but we cannot do so if they don't cooperate." Freya spoke this time, and the others looked at her all weird. "What? I'm nineteen for crying out loud family! I can also be wise sometimes."

"And here I was thinking that my only sister's brain is only full of air." William teased, and got a slap on the arm by Freya.

"If they don't agree, we will make them." Balinor smirked, and Uther, Ygraine, and Hunith all know too well that his smile meant something; he is planning something "evil."

Meanwhile, Arthur washed his face in his bathroom.

"I cannot marry the man who broke my heart!" he hissed in a rather loud voice, and dried his face with a small towel.

Merlin, on the other hand, overheard him from the outside of Arthur's room.

"He hasn't forgiven me." He whispered to himself and started walking away from Arthur's room.

Merlin put his hands inside his pocket, and put on the song that he always listen to when thinking of Arthur, _Can't Take my Eyes off You _by Frankie Valli.

"I really need to get over this guilt." Merlin shook his head, and started heading the stairs.

Downstairs, Morgana, Freya, and Will put their heads together to make Merlin and Arthur admit their feelings for each other.

"Can't we just put them inside a room and call it a night? We're over thinking here." Will finally gave up, and was just given death glares from the two women.

"Sometimes, I don't really know what is with the men in the world! They are just too heartless." Freya was frustrated at her own brother and shoved him, and focused talking to Morgana.

"And you know about men because you've had boyfriends before huh?" Will argued.

"Shut up, and just focus on your game whatsoever." Morgana was pissed too.

"I'm never getting married." He shook his head, and focused on the PSP in his hands.

"As I was saying, we can drug them and put them in a deserted island." Freya suggested, but got a chuckle from Will.

"Oh yeah, I'm the one who is childish and do not know what he's saying."

"I was thinking more like making them work together for a project, or making them live together." Morgana suggested this time.

"What are you guys talking about?" Merlin raised his brow at them, and the three just smiled.

"We're just cracking our heads on what we'll wear on your wedding day." Teased Will, and got a headlock from Merlin.

"There won't be any wedding anytime soon." Merlin gritted his teeth from annoyance.

"Our parents have got to get their plans on the way. It looks like Merlin and Arthur's wedding will not happen if they don't act quickly." Morgana whispered to Freya, as the latter agrees.

At the kitchen, Uther, Ygraine, and Hunith eagerly listened to Balinor's plan.

"Do you remember Gwaine, Uther?" Balinor asked Uther and the latter chuckled, leaving the two women confused.

"Who's he?" Ygraine asked.

"Gwaine is Arthur's ex- boyfriend from college. I happened to be in the area where they had their date, and Arthur introduced me to him." Balinor explained.

"I'm his mother. How come I did not hear such thing?" Ygraine sounded upset, as she should be.

"Gwaine had to go to Paris to continue his modeling career. Arthur was drunk because of it, and you my dear, was in Indonesia for your charity work." Uther explained.

"Then, why didn't you tell me about this?" she squints her eye at him which made Uther gulped. The other couple was amused at how Uther cringes at the sight of Ygraine's stares.

"Arthur did not want you to worry, and he said that he was not so serious about him."

"If that is the case, then how are we going to use him to our advantage if Arthur does not feel anything for him?" Hunith covered her face with her hands, and groaned.

"My dear, don't you know the saying that love never dies?" Balinor wiggled his brows knowingly, and the other three erupted in laughter.

"To our sons' nuptials!" they cheered while the people in the living room struggled to get Merlin off William, who was struggling to breathe.


End file.
